31 March 1990 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-03-31 ; Comments *From Peel 138 (BFBS) and Peel 139 (BFBS). *Start of show: "It's time for two hours of good clean fun on BFBS: Tiger Radio, with John Peel's Music. We start in the pit." Sessions *None Tracklisting File a *Tunnel Frenzies: 'In The Pit (12"-Knee Deep And Wasted)' (Probe Plus) :(JP: 'Now something that verges on the ambient.') *Bobby Konders: 'Nervous Acid (12"-House Rhythms)' (Nu Groove) *Brilliant Corners: 'Love It I Lost It (12")' (McQueen) File b *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: 'The Ship Song (7")' (Mute) :(JP: 'Sort of a bit Neil Diamond really, in a way, isn't it? I mean, it's Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds and all that sort of thing, but at the same time, I prefer them at their more anguished, it must be said...Last night when I got to bed instead of going to the NME party, I was reading the latest issue of Maximum Rock'N'Roll and saw a review of an EP which I'm about to feature. It's by Agathocles and Disgorge and it reads thus: "Crazy! Two Belgian grind outfits declare war on your turntable and win....plenty of distortion and growling...and a fine gift idea for Mum." So stand by, Mum.') *Agathocles: 'The Accident (split 7" with Disgorge)' :(JP: 'Belgium, eh? Who would have thought it? You see, there are those people who say Belgium is the most boring country in Europe. These are only people who've not been to Sweden, it must be said. That's Agathocles, and I shall play you more of their stuff, no question, and probably Disgorge as well....But why do they call themselves Agathocles, and what does it mean? It sounds like someone who would have been, you know, the god of intermittent light showers, or something like that, in ancient Greece. As can be seen here, the most famous of many people with this name was a tyrant of Syracuse and king of Sicily.') *Arson Garden: 'Face Of Resistance (LP-Under Towers)' (Community 3) *Benny Profane: 'Maureen (LP-Dumb Luck Charm)' (Imaginary) *Senseless Things: 'Andi In A Karmann (12")' (What Goes On) *McCarthy: 'Get A Knife Between Your Teeth (12")' (Midnight Music) :(JP: 'Bidding for the dancefloor? Well, almost, anyway.') *Identity: 'Perfect Friday (7"-Some Kind of Fun - 5 Track E.P.)' (Fourth Dimension) *Duane Eddy: 'Hard Times (LP-Especially For You)' (London) :(JP: 'He's going to be touring Britain in April: I know he'll be awful because it'll be all kind of slushy stuff, you know, and he'll do one or two of the old hits put together as a medley played slightly too fast, and then after that, "Ladies and gentlemen, would you put your hands together for a great friend of mine, Mr. Eric Clapton!" It'll happen, it's bound to happen.') *808 State: 'Cobra Bora (Call The Cops Mix) (12"-The Extended Pleasure Of Dance EP)' (ZTT) *United Mutation: 'It's Over (7" box set-Lost & Found Records)' (Lost And Found) *Filthy Christians: 'Go Your Own Way (LP-Mean)' (Earache) *Heart Throbs: 'I Wonder Why (7")' (One Little Indian) :(JP: 'Perfectly acceptable of course, but not adding much to the sum of human knowledge, is my way of looking at it.') *Jane Pow: 'Sophia Green (12"-Good Morning)' (Ambition) *Charley Booker: 'Walked All Night (Compilation CD-Let's Drink Some Juice And All Get Loose)' (Sun Record Company) *Poster Children: 'Eye (LP-Flower Power)' (Limited Potential) LimP 004 File ;Name *a) Peel 138 *b) Peel 139 ;Length *a) 00:46:57 from 00:31:29 to end *b) 00:46:45 from start to end ;Other *Many thanks to Dirk. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:BFBS